A Nightly Stroll
by TigerLily8806
Summary: Harry takes a nice stroll, but finds his girlfriend and an enemy having a nightly stroll themselves. What are these feelings that Harry feels? LEMON! Very Smutty rated M for a reason! G/D and H/D


A/N: WARNING: This is a major lemon. There is no plot just a big lemon! This is an oneshot, I've been thinking about it for a while and I just need to get it out of my head. This is my first D/G/H fic so yeah….I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any type of rights to Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters.

Harry walked the corridors of Hogwarts under his invisible cloak. He couldn't sleep so he figured that a nice walk would make him tired. He started to hear some whispering and he slowly started to follow it. He heard a girl giggle and as he turned the corner he saw Draco Malfoy duck into an empty classroom. _This can't be good._ Harry thought. Harry quickly and silently ran over to the door and slowly opened it and slipped in. On the other side of the room and behind a supply closet was a lowly lit torch. Harry heard the giggling again and Draco's deep husky voice. Harry tip toed closer and peered around the supply closet and was in total and utter shock to see his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, snogging Draco Malfoy. Harry was about to rip his invisible cloak off and catch the two in the act, when Ginny let out a spine tingling moan. Harry paused and watched as Draco's hands roamed Ginny's body, slowly moving high up in her shirt. Ginny's hands were wrapped around Draco's neck. One of her hands grabbed a chunk of Draco blonde hair making Draco let out a deep growl from his throat. Draco and Ginny's tongues fought for dominance and soon Draco won and started to bite and nibble on Ginny's pouted bottom lip. Harry never had the chance to watch two people kiss this intensely without feeling embarrass. If anything Harry was actually being turned on. One of Draco's hands ran across Ginny's slim waist and grabbed her perfect ass, causing Ginny to giggle again. Harry's pants started to get a little tighter and he could feel the blood rushing downwards. Draco lifted Ginny's skirt a little more and slowly started to peel down her underwear.

"What took you so bloody long?" Draco growled and lifted Ginny's sweater over her head and threw it to the floor. Ginny's breasts were almost pouring out of her bra and she shook her hair out of her ponytail.

"I'm sorry. I had to wait for Harry and Ron to go to sleep." Ginny pouted again and Draco smirked and bit her lip again. Harry knew that he should be pissed about this and he knew that he shouldn't even be watching it, but it felt like a porn rather than real life.

"Excuses, excuses." Draco teased one of Ginny's hard nipple. Ginny let out a soft moan and Harry's member twitched.

"Why should you care anyway?" Ginny smirked. "It's just sex." She added in a mocking tone.

"It might be just sex, but when I want it, I want it!" Draco growled and bit her neck. Ginny gasped and ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Hey don't leave a fucking mark." Ginny tried to say in a strong voice. Draco chuckled as he came back up to face her.

"You know you get sexier when you're mad." Draco growled.

"Does this mean that you are going to tease me now?" Ginny asked seductively and ran her hands under Draco's shirt. Draco smiled and pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it over with Ginny's sweater.

"I don't think that I'll tease you. But you do have to make up for being late." Draco whispered and winked at Ginny. Ginny smiled and bit her lower lip as she slowly fell to her knees. Harry knew that there was no way that he could help himself. He pulled his pajama pants down a little and took out his member and started to stroke it. Draco smirked at Ginny and slowly started to unzip his pants. Ginny looked up at him the whole time and slightly licked her lips as he pulled his member out. "Be a good girl, would you?" Draco smiled as Ginny took him into her mouth. He let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through her fiery hair. "Merlin Gin." Draco moaned as he looked down and watch Ginny suck him off. Harry had to bite his bottom lip from stopping his moans; Harry almost blew right there, that's when Harry realized that it wasn't even the fact that Ginny was touching herself as she sucked on Draco's cock. Harry found himself being turned on by Draco's moans and at the size of his member. Harry never thought of himself as being gay and he never found another guy's member attractive, but Draco was somehow different. "Hmmm, good girl." Draco hissed and pulled himself out of Ginny's mouth. Harry had to suppress his moan at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Was I not good enough?" Ginny said with a smile as she rose back up. Draco pushed his body up against Ginny's and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Of course you were my dear. I just have some other plans for you." Draco smiled as he began to kiss Ginny's neck slowly and lifted her up onto a desk. Draco kicked opened Ginny's legs as he made his way down to her collarbone. Draco looked up and smirked at Ginny.

"So you **are** going to tease me." Ginny whined as she looked down at Draco. Draco stood back up and positioned himself at her entrance.

"And tonight I was hoping to be able to taste you." Draco purred.

"There's still time." Ginny joked.

"But I wouldn't want to tease you." Draco winked. Ginny smiled and lightly kissed him. Harry started to feel some type of jealousy towards his own girlfriend, wishing that he could be the one who was kissing Draco. As Ginny started to pull back, Draco intensified their kiss and slipped into her; making them both moaned in pleasure. Draco's hands latched onto Ginny's waist and thrust into her as hard as he could. "Hmmm Drake." Ginny moaned.

"Do you want more baby?" Draco growled and lightly slapped Ginny's ass.

"Yes." Ginny moaned and bit Draco's bottom lip. Harry felt his pre-cum cover his hands as he watched the two lovers. He never thought that he would enjoy watching someone else screw his girlfriend right in front of him. Then again he never thought that he would enjoy watching another man's penis. Harry wanted to join badly, he wanted to feel Ginny's tongue suck on his cock like she sucked on Draco's, better yet he wanted to feel Draco's tongue suck his cock. Harry knew that he couldn't join in and all that he could do was enjoying the show. With every moan, kiss, lick, and slap of the ass Harry grew closer and closer to his climax. Draco pulled out of Ginny quickly and slid her off the desk and turned her around. Ginny grinned and lean against the desk and waited to be penetrated again. Harry started to clutch a chair as Draco penetrated Ginny again, ramming his hips into her round ass. Harry was so focus on watching Draco and his member that he didn't even feel his cloak slip off. Ginny moan and flipped her head around to look at Draco as she spied Harry whacking off. Draco followed Ginny's line of sight and was in shock when he saw Harry with his eyes closed as he touched himself. They watched as Harry slid down the closet door still with his eyes closed.

"Well it looks like he have a peep show going on here." Draco said in a regular voice. Harry's eyes bolted open and looked over at the couple.

"Harry I can explain." Ginny said quickly and stood up.

"I don't think he's looking for an explanation, Ginny. I think he's looking for a release." Draco smirked.

"Just shut-up and fuck her." Harry said lazily, which shocked both Draco and Ginny.

"You mean you're not mad?" Ginny asked confused.

"I will be if you don't shut-up bend over and let Malfoy fucking fuck you!" Harry snapped. He knew why he snapped, it was he was jealous that Draco wanted to fuck Ginny and not him.

"Ummm…ok." Ginny whispered still confused.

"Or if you can't do it, then move over and let me have a shot at him." Harry grumbled.

"Did I just hear what I thought that I just hear?" Draco said with a huge smile. Harry shot a glance at him, he thought that he said it low enough that no one else could hear him.

"What? What did he say?" Ginny asked still confused.

"Gin, I don't think that you have to feel guilty about this anymore." Draco grinned.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked looking from Harry and back to Draco. "Because your boyfriend wants me to fuck him." Draco smirked evilly.

"What!" Ginny yelled and looked at Harry.

"I do not!" Harry yelled. "I want you to finish the job and just screw her!" Harry yelled getting defensive.

"Alright if that's what you really want." Draco shrugged and pushed Ginny back down against the desk.

"Wait! Are we really doing this?" Ginny asked shocked. Draco slipped into her causing her to gasp.

"You bet your sweet ass that we're doing this." Draco whispered into her ear and slapped her butt as he shot a glance towards Harry. "It's just you and me, baby." Draco growled as he started to pump into Ginny. At first Ginny's moans were quiet but as Draco started to quicken his pace the louder they got. Harry watched from the floor as Draco's member slid in and out of Ginny. He licked his lips as he thought about sucking Draco's cock and he was almost at that point again. Harry closed his eyes as he whacked off, thinking of what he would do if Draco just gave him the chance. Ginny's moans started to dull down and Harry felt something big being shoved into his mouth. Harry opened his eyes and Draco stared down grinning at him. He was still fingering Ginny as he thrust into Harry's mouth. "This is what you wanted? Wasn't it?" Draco smirked. Harry took his opportunity and started to suck on Draco's member as he still touched himself. "Wow Potter, you're actually really good at that." Draco smiled and closed his eyes a little. Harry swiveled his tongue all round Draco's member, drinking up all of the pre-cum and getting off at how much there was. Draco suddenly pulled out and started to stroke himself as he watched himself finger Ginny.

"Drake. Come back." Ginny whined as she moaned.

"Don't worry baby." Draco smirked right before he closed his eyes and turned back to Harry. Harry sat patiently as he watched Draco stroke himself in front of him and as Harry stroked himself. Harry watched as Draco bit his bottom lip and quickened his pace with Ginny, right before squirting onto Harry's face. Harry couldn't believe it, he was covered in and tasting Draco Malfoy's cum and he loved it. "Oh! Fuck!" Draco moaned as more cum shot out of his member. Harry took Draco's member into his mouth again, not wanting to waste a drop of him. Draco cummed again into Harry's mouth and Harry finally released himself into his hand.

"Oh great." Ginny huffed as he looked over and saw the site. "Are you both gay now?" She asked folding her arms and looking at the both men.

"Fuck no! I just wanted to give the chosen one what he wanted." Draco grinned as he looked down at Harry covered in his cum.

"I'm sure." Ginny said rolling her eyes and picked up her sweater from the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not fucking done with you." Draco growled and threw Ginny onto the desk again, facing him.

"Good! Now do what you do best and fuck me!" Ginny yelled and hopped onto Draco's already hard dick. Draco wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped into her. He pulled her hair a little, exposing her neck, which he attacked. "Gods! Draco!" Ginny moaned as she clawed at Draco's chest.

"You like me fucking you." Draco hissed. Harry watched as the couple screwed each other, again wishing that he could join but was too tired to even move off of the floor.

"Yes." Ginny moaned.

"Am I better than Potter?" Draco grunted.

"Yes!" Ginny moaned.

"That's my girl." Draco smiled as he plunged into Ginny again hopping that this time would be the time that she would scream. "Why don't you scream for me?" Draco said as he thrust.

"I can't we'll get caught." Ginny moaned.

"Well if you're not going to scream for me, then why don't you cum for me." Draco hissed and slapped Ginny's ass. Harry watched as Ginny's body tightened up, he watched as she reached her orgasm, and he watched as Draco cummed inside of her. Draco almost slumped onto Ginny as they both caught their breaths. Draco pulled out of Ginny and kissed her deeply. Harry finally got up and wiped the cum off of his face with his cloak, he couldn't believe what just happened that night. He didn't know what to say or what to do, so he just watched at Draco and Ginny interacted with each other. A look here, a kiss there.

"You guys look cute together." Harry said abruptly. Before Draco or Ginny could say anything Harry threw the cloak on again and slowly backed out of the room.

A/N: I know that the ending sucked but I didn't know how to end it and I didn't write it for substance just for shits and giggles. This was my first D/H so sorry if it sucked. R/R please!


End file.
